Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Special Rooms
Special rooms are rooms with unique features and items. They don't have random items scattered in them, just the treasure (if any). Special rooms have always only one entrance, which can be locked, but not hidden. Unlocked rooms As the name implies, unlocked rooms require no Key to enter, however, the entrance may be blocked by an obstacle (e.g. a trap). Room of traps A room mostly filled with a field of traps ( chance) or chasms ( chance), which may be crossed to reach a pedestal, on which there is "treasure" (an unlocked chest or an item). The treasure item will be either a random item taken from the floor the room is in ( chance) or a random weapon or armor (likely better than average tier, chance for an extra upgrade and never cursed). Every depth with a room of traps will also have a potion of levitation in another room, allowing you to access the treasure. Flock, teleportation, explosive and warping traps can be safely disarmed by throwing an item into them from a distance to save the potion of levitation (but teleportation and warping traps will randomly teleport used item and explosive trap will destroy it if it wasn't a unique item). Magic well room This rooms contains one of two wells in the center. Each well only works once, and is then expended and has no further effect. Potions can be thrown into a well without breaking. ; Well of Health : Water in this well has a great healing power, which can affect the hero as well a some items throwi into it. :* If the Herosteps into it, it heals him/her, satisfies hunger, and removes all curses from equipped items. :* If the dew vial is thrown into the well, it becomes full. :* If an unblessed anhk is thrown into the well, it becomes blessed. ; Well of Awareness : Water in this well has a great revealing power, which can affect the hero as well a some items throwi into it. :* If the Hero steps into it, the Hero/ine’s current equipped items are identified, all cursed items in the Hero/ine’s Backpack are marked with a red background, and the locations of all items on the dungeon depth are shown (similar to a potion of mind vision except for items rather than NPCs). :* If an item is thrown into it, it identifies that item. Garden A room filled with grass, tall grass against the walls and trampled grass in the middle. Upon entering the room, you gain the shadowmelded buff, which is similar to being invisible, except that your field-of-view is limited to a 3 by 3 square around you. It also makes the hunger increase slower. The buff disappears if you leave the room, attack an enemy or an enemy gets next to you. The function of this room is to provide a place where you can rest without being interrupted by wandering enemies. It also has plenty of vegetation, providing dewdrops to heal up. Gardens can have have Sungrass plants ( chance), Blandfruit bush ( chance), both plants ( chance) or no plants ( chance) growing in them. Explore the Garden carefully, so you don't accidentally trample the plant and waste its healing effect. Shop This room is guaranteed to appear on the depth following a boss stage, so on floors 6, 11, 16 and 21. The last shop must still be unlocked by finishing the Ambitious Imp quest. Failing to complete it before descending to the depth 21 does no longer permanently prevent the shop from being opened there, however. The shop contains multiple items for sale and the shopkeeper NPC. Items can be bought for and sold to the shopkeeper for . A shop will always sell: * At least one of each of the following scrolls: ** Remove curse ** Identify ** Magic mapping * 1 additional random scroll * At least one potion of healing * 3 additional random potions * 2 additional random scrolls or potions * 2 small food rations * A stack of 2 darts with a random tip, excluding rot darts * Runestone of augmentation * Merchant's beacon * Ankh * 3 torches (depth 21 only) * One of 4 bags, depending on what category of items you have the most of. ** Velvet pouch (seeds, runestones) ** Scroll holder (scrolls, spells, arcane catalysts) ** Potion bandolier (potions, alchemical catalysts, elixirs, brews) ** Magical holster (thrown weapons, wands, bombs) To get the desired bag, the player must drop items from the categories not belonging to selected bag until you are carrying the most from that specific category before first descending to a shop level. * A melee weapon, stack of 2 thrown weapons and armor based on chapter (will be always identified and never upgraded, enchanted or cursed). * Bomb, stack of 2 bombs or honey pot * Arcane stylus, has 3/10 chance to be replaced by a random ring, wand or artifact (will be never identified, upgraded or cursed) * Sand bags if the player has found timekeeper's hourglass. The amount of bags corresponds to 20% of remaining sand in prison, 25% in caves, 50% in city and 80% in halls, rounded up. Maximum size of the shop is 8 by 8 tiles, which limits the number of items in it to 63. The shopkeeper will flee with all of his wares if the Hero fails to steal an item or as soon as any damage or debuff is applied to him. Therefore, it is not advised to identify or test scrolls, potions, or wands while in the shop. Unlike in vanilla, there is no way to kill the shopkeeper in this mod. Flooded vault This room is alomst entirely filled with water besides one row of tiles behind the entrance and a pedestal on the other side. The treasure item on the pedestal will be either a random item taken from the floor the room is in ( chance) or a random weapon or armor (likely better than average tier, chance for an extra upgrade and never cursed). It is guarded by 3 giant piranhas. Every depth with a room of traps will also have a potion of invisibility in another room, allowing you to get around piranhas and access the treasure. Rogue can use his cloak instead and save the potion. It's also possible to kill the piranhas, but it's not recommended as they are very strong and drop no XP. However, you can safely take them out with ranged weapons, it just take lots of time because of high health and evasion. They drop mystery meat so you might want to fight them if you desparetly need foor. Weak floor room Most of this room is filled with chasm with a well visible in it. Jumping to the chasm takes the hero to a pit room in the depth below. Locked rooms Barricaded rooms Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon